1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
Among the LCDs, a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, which aligns LC molecules such that their long axes are perpendicular to the panels in the absence of an electric field, has been developed.
In the VA mode LCD, a wide viewing angle can be realized by cutouts such as minute slits in the field-generating electrodes. Since the cutouts and protrusions can determine the tilt directions of the LC molecules, the tilt directions can be distributed severally by using the cutouts and protrusions such that the reference viewing angle is widened.
In the case providing a plurality of branch electrodes by forming the minute slits in the pixel electrode, an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display may be decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.